


At night

by Left_hand



Series: Mixtober ESP-ENG 2k18 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #bc_I'm_late, Dreamcatcher, I appreciate the feedback, Prompt 3: Dreamcatchers, Prompt Fic, no beta we die like man, pls don't be rude, this isn't my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Midorima just has to turn his head a little from his position on the bed and he could see it there.





	At night

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a very meh pre  
> (I know the previous prompt's fic hasn't ready yet and I'm late, but I'll update the fics, promise)
> 
> PLS REMEMBER NOT ALL THE FICS OF THIS CHALLENGE BELONG TO THE SAME FANDOM :D

Thinking and thinking and racking his brains in some red-haired guy, Midorima can not get to sleep. He has spent almost an hour trying to silence his thoughts, forcing himself to think that tomorrow is school day, that he is tired from training and that this will only unbalance his natural sleep cycle, but the truth is that he can not help it.

Every time he turns his gaze up and to the side, he can see it there, hanging from his wall: a huge dreamcatcher with reddish tints that reminds him of a certain person.

Midorima wonders if that dream catcher is a symbol of the spiderweb that Akashi managed to wrap around him; if it is a meticulously planned trap invite him to hang out with him (out of nowhere) next Friday, despite the fact that both of them know that they have not seen each other since they left Teiko and decided to follow separate ways. Or, rather, since Akashi decided it for them.

"I want to talk to you about something important, Shintaro," Akashi had told him from the Line that they had not used for months. Midorima wonders so far what Akashi wants to talk about, and it's been three days since he agreed with a vague "Okay, address?" and Akashi responded with directions to what Midorima identified as the fast-food stand Aomine and Kuroko used to go together in high school.

Three days while Midorima has been thinking about the possibilities. Akashi does not usually leave things on the air, so the whole situation intrigues him greatly.

But he decides that it has been a lot to ponder nonsense for one night (neglecting his sleeping will not bring him any positive consequences), so he closes his eyes, sinks a little more under the blankets and entrusts his dreams to the interwoven network and ruddy that hangs over his head like Damocles sword, not knowing if he hopes to dream about Akashi for the third night in a row or prefers to avoid it.


End file.
